No Romeos
by From Infinities Within
Summary: Bella is a very feminist woman. Also, she believes all men to be the same. Can a accidental run in with the sexy stranger Edward Cullen change things? AU AH
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The sad cold truth is that there is no such thing as a Romeo. All men are the same, cold, heartless, only care about sex. Love stories, classics, and even more modern ones are made up. They are made up by people who aren't happy with their love life. They are false lies. Made to give a young girl high hopes for love.

It was impossible for a man to fall in love with a woman and treat her nice, and give her things just because he loves her. Don't get me wrong. It's not material possessions that I'm after. All I've ever wanted was a happy life. I wanted a man who would treat me the way men treat women in love stories. I wanted the kind of man that girls everywhere would hate me for having. But, the only male creature in my life was my cat Prince.

**Chapter One. **

Too early, just as every day the morning beams of sun filtered in my little lace window blinds. My eyes felt forced to open, even though I'd much rather go back to sleep. Prince slept at my feet. Of all the cozy places in my apartment the cat picked my feet. I didn't want to move but I had to. I pulled my feet out from under the 20 pounds of cat blub and was greeted with a morning growl and a disgruntled stare.

Work. It was such a shame that was my first thought upon opening my eyes. However, I had to get to work. Newspapers don't just edit themselves.

As usual I was up ten minutes before my alarm was supposed to go off. There was really no point in setting it anymore. I hurriedly got dressed so I could leave the house early enough to pick up a coffee.

The coffee shop scene was where I fit in. I suppose that I'm the kind of person you'd see sitting at a table at Starbucks, holding a coffee in one hand and a book in the other. Probably sporting my pea coat depending on the weather. I was the kind of girl you'd see at a poetry slam or an art gallery. That was just where I belong. That was what I liked.

After getting dressed and making sure the cat had water, I hurried down stairs and got my things for work organized. I wasn't very good at organization. It was a good thing that I had my secretary Alice, or else I'd be in a lot of trouble.

I ran to the car, slipping on the post-snow ice that sheeted the ground in thick layers. Luckily I managed to catch myself before I went down. Only a few things slipped out of my workbag, and I managed to pick them up before they got soggy.

The weather was too cold here for my liking. I was used to the blazing hot sun and the dry, always summer air of my hometown Phoenix Arizona. Yet, I was in Chicago in the middle of the winter.

I wouldn't be here if it weren't for my Grandmother telling me to follow my dreams. I got a job offer at a major newspaper company in Illinois and I couldn't refuse the offer. It was the best offer I'd received since I'd gotten out of college.

As I drove my sleek small red car through the busy streets of Chicago, I noticed something. Of all the bizarre things there were to see in this city, this one stood out. It wasn't the hookers I'd noticed; I didn't notice the homeless people, or even the street performers. It was a man that I noticed. A man with bronze hair, carrying a rather large stack of books, I stopped at a red light, and gawked. He was an average looking man – there was no reason he should have stood out but for some reason, he did. His cheeks were red, from the icy weather and his hair was windblown. But, that didn't surprise me. Chicago was called "The Windy City" for a reason.

A car horn blared and I jumped, forgetting about the book man. The person behind me was warning that the light had turned green. I drove in the direction of my favorite Starbucks. It was usually not very busy because there happened to be a Dunkin Donuts conveniently placed right across the street.

I pulled into the back parking lot of my favorite coffee shop and quickly went inside to keep out of the elements as much as possible. The line was unusually long, and I could tell through the foggy window of the back door. A few more people slowly filed in. I didn't hurry into the line, I took my time, it honestly didn't matter if I was a few people behind where I would be if I had run.

I wasn't particularly watching where I was going and suddenly something hit my face and I fell back on to the ground. Obviously some one had walked into me while carrying something. I growled up at whoever it was, but my face really hurt. My nose was burning and my eyes had even begun to water. The person that ran into me dropped what they were carrying in their hands and I watched as books fell to the ground. I caught a glimpse of one of the books. It was "Piano Performance for Dummies." So, it was obvious who ever it was happened to be musical.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry, are you alright?" A musical velvet voice spoke to me and I looked up, stifling a gasp. It was the book man, who I'd seen on the street. I couldn't say anything so I continued to gape.

He offered me a hand and I took it. His hand was very cold, and I shivered. "Are you alright?" He asked me again as he helped me on to my feet. I simply nodded, slightly amazed at how our paths crossed.

I was sort of angry – I was sure that my nose was broken – and so I gave him a dirty look. "I'm very sorry...." He stared at me not sure what to say.

"Bella." I told him.

"Right, I'm very sorry Bella." His moss green eyes seemed sincere enough so I figured that I could forgive him.

"That's alright..." Shoot, I'd done the same thing as him and his mouth spread into a half grin that was slightly lopsided. Two rows of perfect teeth gleamed in the fluorescence.

"My name is Edward. Pleasure to meet you Bella." I realized that he still held my hand so he simply shook it.

"Same to you." I grinned slightly and removed my hand from his. Even though he was incredibly good looking, he was not Romeo. He was a man. Just another sex-crazed football watching insensitive man. I couldn't think to nicely of him. However, it was common courtesy to help him pick up the books he dropped in his attempt to help me, so I bent over stacking them into a neat pile and handing them back.

"Thank you." He smiled warmly and I felt something inside me flutter. But I mentally scolded myself and repeated the repelling words. "Not Romeo, Not Romeo" inside my head.


	2. Chapter 2

What was funny was how he treated me. When Edward and I finally got to the counter to order our drinks, he offered to pay for mine. Of course I couldn't just let this stranger pay for me, and I didn't need charity if that's all this was.

"Please, Bella? It's the least I could do considering that I probably broke your nose. Or, you can let me pay for the hospital bill. Wait, better yet, you can come to my office free of charge. Your face must be killing you!" I stared up at him as he spoke without stopping to breathe.

"You're a doctor?" I asked him ignoring his requests. Stupid man trying to be polite, but I simply wasn't going to let him get away with paying for my drink.

"Yes, I'm a doctor. Fresh out of college." My lips made an "Oh" shape, but I couldn't produce any sound.

"Where did you go?"

"Cornell."

I nodded. "Isn't that a school for veterinarians?" I wanted to quiz him to death. I wanted to put him in the worst light in my eyes as possible. If I was already starting to drool staring at his face, I needed to do something about it.

"No, it's actually a school for all types of medicine." I nodded as he paid for the drinks. It was too late to stop him. I'd just give him the money before we parted.

"So, Edward…where are you going with a stack of books like that?"

He chuckled. "Just got back from self defense class, actually. They gave me this stack of books and said 'if you think anyone poses as a threat, knock them out with these books.'"

I rolled my eyes. "No, but seriously."

"Well, I just got out of work, went to the library, to get some books and then I was walking home. But I came here to get some coffee first, because I work nights."

_Well, thanks for your life story… _I wanted to say.

However, I was not a rude person. So, I simply decided to ask another question.

We stood by the door, drinking our coffee. I really needed to get to work. I was going to be late, but somehow, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was compelled to ask him another question. Yet, in the back of my mind, _"not Romeo, not Romeo"_ was being chanted.

"So, Edward, You play piano then? I noticed your book as it was smashing into my face." I smirked. He nodded.

"Yes, I um..take lessons, I'm not very good."

I nodded. Of course, it would be so odd for this gorgeous man to be a doctor, a pianist AND a gentleman.

"I like the sound of piano." I smiled.

"Me too, obviously." He teased.

Conversation quickly switched from decent to awkward. I no longer had anything important to say, and I was fairly sure he didn't either. I had to think of a quick escape, as to not be rude, but it was then that I realized I didn't need an excuse. I was late to work.

"Oh shoot!" I stared at my watch. "I need to run, Edward. I'm sort of late for work. I don't want to get fired. This is the second time all week. Thanks for paying for my coffee! I appreciate it." With that I ran out the door. I knew it was rude but, I for the first time in a long time I felt _feelings _towards someone. What had made the whole situation weirder was that I had just met him today, yet I felt like I knew him for a long time.

_Oh, shut up Bella! _I reprimanded myself for those thoughts. _You're being an idiot. _I sort of felt like I was lying to myself, he was a nice guy, and I was a lonely woman. I turned and looked back at the Starbucks I fled from.

Edward was walking out the doors with his enormous stack of books. I couldn't help but to feel bad. His expression was somewhat glum. I felt really bad so I called for him across the lot.

"Need a ride, to wherever you're going?"

He jogged over to me while carrying all of his books and managing to keep them all in his hands. Not a single one falling.

"I thought you had to go to work?" He said, yet he still followed me though the parking lot to my car.

I sighed "I'm late as it is, I'm sure a few more minutes won't hurt."

I unlocked my car and Edward got in on the passenger side. "Thank you, Bella. I owe you big time."

He set the stack of books at his feet and stared at me. "Just down the road, but carrying these books gets tiring."

I nodded as I started the car and headed out of the parking lot. "Which way?"

"Right."

I nodded and headed right. This was the way to the rich people's part of town. I desperately hoped he wasn't one of those snooty rich men who could just flash his money and have seventeen girls begging to get in his bed and have his babies.

"So Bella, what's in your CD player right now?" He asked me. His question sort of threw me off. I wasn't really expecting him to make small talk with me. I was expecting it to be a quite ride back to wherever he lived. We were –most likely – never going to see each other again so I figured we wouldn't get all buddy buddy.

Another thought dawned on me. In my CD player was Brittany Spears. Totally out of the norm for me. Also, quite embarrassing. My friend and secretary Alice was the last one in my car with me and she recommended that I listen to it. She accidentally left it in my car, too.

"Oh, uh. Nothing right now." I finally answered his question.

"You're a terrible liar. Did you know that?"

"How do you know I'm lying?" I spoke through my teeth giving him one of my fiercest dirty looks.

"Bella, it's all over your face. Lying is definitely not for you. You're terrible at it." He rolled his eyes. "Now, come on, tell me! I'm sure it isn't that sinful."

I blushed at the thought of us driving in my car listening to some insane, washed up pop star singing songs about sex, and sluttiness. "It really is that bad."

He gave me a gentle smile, but I was suddenly reminded by the voice in the back of my head that I shouldn't give a damn what he thinks. I'll never see him again; I'll never talk to him again. Besides. Why would he want to talk to boring Bella ever again?

_Oh shut up! _I mentally scolded myself. _Stop pretending you have a thing for him. He's no Romeo! _

"Actually" I began, the stronger side of me winning the battle. "I'm listening to Brittany Spears. My friend Alice left it in the car."

He smirked and hit the "on" button. "Oh, so I was wrong. It _is_ that sinful."

I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't help but giggle as he sung every word to womanizer.

_Perfect! _I thought. _No need to stop myself from falling for him. He's_ gay!

After a few minutes I couldn't help but to sing with him. For such a horrible song, I had to admit, it was damn catchy.

We were both laughing to the point of tears when he told me to stop the car. We were at his house. We said our respectful parting statements and he was off. I didn't really pay much attention as he got out of the car and strolled into the grand house. All I could think about was that I was going to be lonely. As strange as it was, that was the most fun car ride I've ever experienced.

_Not Romeo!_ My brain chanted, out of force of habit.

I promptly shut out those thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Sadly, I am not Stephenie Meyer. Therefore, I only own the plot and not the characters.**

**Sorry this took me so long guys. Thanks for being patient) **

That rest of the day I found all paths of my thoughts leading back to Edward. I'd never really had that much fun with anyone before. I was always wearing a protective mask to hide my true personality I had never loosened my metaphorical tie, and for some strange reason I felt I could do that with Edward.

I relinquished the thoughts that told me to stay away from him. It didn't seem like it was possible. But in a city so big how would it be possible for our paths to cross again with out me stalking him up at his place?

I did know where he lived. But, I really didn't pay much attention. I was too distracted by the great time I was having with him. Who knew that singing like idiots could be so much fun?

I noticed that Edward left his library card in my car. Maybe, that would give me an excuse to stalk up his house and deliver it personally. I smirked at the thought.

I believe that there were a few people in the office at work who noticed my change in attitude today.

I walked into the printing building late, looking disheveled from my mad sprint into the building after parking my car in the garage. My hair was a terrible mess and my cheeks were flushed from the cold windy Chicago weather. Also, my papers were hanging out of my workbag looking disorganized. I hoped the boss wouldn't fire me for this.

The moment I got into the office Alice burst into a wide grin.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." She spoke in a tone that I could expect hearing from my mother. I simply looked at her innocently.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Who's the guy?" She asked staring at me as if she wanted me to pull some guy out of my workbag to show her.

"What guy?" I looked all around. "Can you see my invisible friend, Alice? I tried to tell him to stay at home today, but he just wouldn't listen…"

Alice gave me a dirty look, her eyebrows pulling together and her forehead scrunching up. "Bella, the guy. The reason that you're late?"

It amazed me how Alice seemed to know these things. It was like she was some kind of psychic or something.

I sighed and figured that I'd better tell her what she wanted to know.

"His name is Edward Cullen." He hadn't told me his last name but he had left his library card in my car.

Alice gasped. "Edward Cullen? For real?" I hadn't a chance to ask what her gasp was for before she proceeded to explain her outburst. "Edward Cullen is my boyfriends sister's husband's brother."

It took me a moment to process that information. Alice's boyfriend was Jasper Hale, whose sister was Rosalie Hale. Rosalie Hale had kept her maiden name when she married Emmett Cullen. I laughed at myself. That was information I had already known. My brain just didn't connect.

"Do you _know_ him, Alice?" I asked my eyes wide.

Alice nodded. "Let's go out together for our lunch break, and I'll tell you everything I know, in trade for the details about your morning.

I nodded and went off to work. I could predict the amount of talking I was going to have to do. Alice was going to keep me talking until my brain was juiced of all the details of my morning, and until we fully analyzed Edward Cullen's every action.

I had quite a bit of work to do that I had to catch up on from my extreme tardiness to my job this morning.

Alice had to wait for me to get myself organized before we went out to lunch. But, we did go.

She barely waited until we sat down to bombard me. "Okay, Bella first things first. You tell me about your morning, and then I'll tell you everything I know. But, I want full details. I've heard Edward was gay. His brothers brought it up one too many times."

I smirked and told her everything. Every look he'd given me, every tiny gesture, such as holding on to my hand too long when he shook it. I even told her about the car ride back to his home and how he and I sung Brittney Spears and giggled until our sides hurt and tears lingered in our eyes.

When Alice was completely satisfied with the amount of information I had given her she began her story about the Cullens.

"Well, I've known them since I was little." She began looking at me as if she were a second grade teacher reading a storybook to children. "What I gather is that Edward is quiet. I never really got to know him. He was always busy with this or that. I remember a few times Emmett told me that he suspects Edward to be gay. He plays piano and he used to play when he was a child. He gave it up for a little while, but Emmett just recently told me he returned to it."

I nodded taking all the information in.

Alice told me stories about the Cullen's when they were younger. Emmett – being the older brother – had put his fair share of beatings on Edward, over this or that.

After Alice told me enough stories – which was everything she knew about Edward- I looked at the clock. My first thought was that of panic.

_Shit! _

We were really past our limited lunch break. But, it was a good thing that the boss and I were friends.

Alice went back to work and I called in sick using my late arrival as "proof" that I wasn't feeling well this morning.

I was headed to Edward Cullen's house.

I felt terrible about lying to the boss especially for some man that I met this morning and had some crazy attraction to already. The silence in my car as I drove to the rather wealthy side of town gave me the time to ponder.

I was far past my "No Romeo" stage.

Either this man would be my Romeo or I'd _make_ him.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Yeah, Sorry about not updating this story in a long time. I feel that I've neglected it and I decided that while I'm waiting for my ten reviews on "The Tales of Courting Cinderbella" that I'd make myself useful and update some of my other neglected stories. XD.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer and her characters do not belong to me. I just well, I'm just a puppet master sometimes. :))**

As I drove to Edward's house a couple thoughts occurred to me. What if he really was gay like Alice had suggested? Then, my shameless flirting would be pointless. And, what if he was one of those guys. What if he fit into the…man-whore category?

I didn't exactly remember where Edward's house had been, but I knew that I'd recognize it the moment I saw it. I'd probably also get those feelings of disgust I usually got when I saw the ridiculous homes that wealthy people had.

I pulled up to the house that I was fairly sure was Edward's in a panic. I was nervous. What if the man had a girlfriend and I went to his house while…

The thought made me shudder and I had to think about getting up the nerve to get out of the car. I looked at his house in awe. It was large and white. There was a sunroom jutting out of the side of the second floor that looked like a porch or a balcony but it was entirely surrounded by glass. Upon observation from the driveway I could see a large bookshelf and a couch.

Of course the man liked to read. Hence why he was getting books out from the library. But with a book collection as large as he had in the sunroom I wondered why on earth he'd need to get books out from the library.

I finally mustered the nerve to get out of the car and I grabbed his library card and approached the colossal, white house. I walked up the long driveway and up the porch stairs. I noticed there were gardens on either side of the walk.

His home was "Better Home and Gardens" worthy and I realized that he must have a family of some sort. What kind of man would have the time to keep up a job, piano lessons, reading and house keeping this wonderful? For a fleeting second I assumed that Edward was superman.

When I got to the front of the door I looked at the knocker for a second before taking it in my hands and knocking it against the door three times. My hands suddenly became slick and my throat constricted. Daring me to try to speak when Edward came to the door.

Suddenly there was a voice from behind the door. "If you're selling something leave before I open the door. I already told you, I buy my vacuum cleaners from Wal-Mart. Not door to door salesmen."

I laughed. "I'm not going to try to sell you a vacuum cleaner. I actually came to deliver a library card that you happened to leave in the car, Mr. Cullen."

The door swung open and a shirtless red-faced Edward stood at the door. He was wearing plaid pajama bottoms and socks. My jaw nearly dropped at how toned his body was.

"Hey, Bella." He smiled. "You have my library card?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you left it in my car this morning. I figured you'd want it back and I know where you live. So, I decided to drop it off."

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I left early." I said as I handed Edward his library card.

"Oh, well, thank you very much. I owe you one, Bella…." He smiled at me and just as he spoke a woman with long strawberry blond hair stepped behind him. She was wearing a short yellow sundress with white flowers and wore a yellow and white scarf around her neck. She couldn't see me, but I could see her.

"Who's at the door, Edward?" She asked.

He turned to face her. "A friend of mine." He said and as he spoke another woman came into the foyer area. She had long blackish brown hair and was dressed in a dark green long sleeved shirt with a denim mini skirt. Both of the women wore flip-flops.

They both took a look at me and left the room and I stood there in shock. Maybe he was the kind of guy I'd had originally thought, the kind with good looks, lots of money, and two girlfriends.

I knew right away that the two women were not his sisters. He had one brother, according to Alice. I suddenly felt stupid for letting myself think of him the way I had and I knew that I shouldn't have assumed he was single just because he bought me coffee. It was probably nothing more then payback for slamming me in the face with a stack of books.

Or worse. Was he shopping for a _third_ girlfriend?

"I'm sorry, Bella. They can be rude. Would you like to come inside?" He offered.

I couldn't help that my response was bitter. "No, that's quite alright, Edward. I see you have company I don't want to interrupt."

He looked puzzled but he spoke, as I was about to turn away. "Tanya and Kate were just leaving."

My brain automatically assumed the most rational reasoning for why the two women were there with Edward in all his shirtless glory. They were…prostitutes? It only made sense which made Edward even more of a pervert in my mind.

"No." I spoke as I walked back down the walk calling over my shoulder. "That's quite alright. I'll pass."

I went back to my car and pulled out of the driveway and sped home. I just wanted to be home with my fat cat, Prince and another tub of ice cream.

I sure knew how to pick men.

* * *

When I got home and settled on the couch with my cat I called Alice.

"Hello?" Alice sounded breathless.

"Hey, Alice. Guess what? Edward has two fricking girlfriends. But I think they were hookers or something because he offered to let me into his house and when I declined he said that they were just leaving and they were so pretty and I'm so stupid and ugh!" I realized my mouth was moving at hyper speed and I stopped talking.

"Wow, I'm glad I stopped my work out. That is some juicy gossip. What did you do? It bothered me that Alice seemed so interested in Edward's hooker girlfriends and not upset for me but that wasn't the point of why I called her. I called her because I wanted to know what she knew about it.

"Wait, so you didn't know about them?" I asked through a mouthful of strawberry banana ice cream.

"Nope. I'm pretty shocked."

"Damn. I was hoping you'd be able to tell me that I'm over-reacting or that they're his sisters or something."

I picked at my fraying jeans as I talked to Alice to keep myself from getting upset.

"You already know they're not his sisters. You sound like you have a thing for him or something." She told me.

I simply shrugged even though she couldn't see me and shoved some more ice cream in my mouth.

"You're awfully quiet." She accused. "Quiet is the sound of guilt.

"I was eating ice cream." I defended myself, which made me sound even guiltier.

"That's heartbreak food, Bella."

Maybe she was right.

Wait! I told myself. Why am I feeling so bad over someone I met today? He's not Romeo and I'm certainly not Juliet.

* * *

That night, I had a dream I was at a wedding. Suddenly I was in a dress walking down the isle. There was no groom at the end of the isle waiting for me and there was no one in the pews watching. However, there was a pastor.

He stood there with a bible in his hands and looked up at me.

"You notice there is no man here?"

I nodded.

"Because, he's not Romeo." The pastor pointed to the man behind him who I suddenly recognized. He looked amazing in a tuxedo and his hair was in a casual sort of disarray. He blushed and waved at me and I got butterflies.

To my great displeasure Edward vanished.

"Why would you marry him tonight, Isabella?" The pastor spoke up again. "You just met him today. He's no Romeo; you said it yourself. He's just some stupid pimp. WAKE UP girl."

I was shocked but suddenly the pastor turned into the blond girl I met at Edward's house.

My heart sunk. I think that meant something.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: No one reads this story anymore. ;_; It was my favorite. XD I haven't gotten a review on this one in so long. I might just stop writing. This is a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I'm just boring old Lizzi)**

* * *

I hadn't seen Edward Cullen for days. I didn't particularly care to either. It would just suck to see him. I had seriously considered falling for him and he had women already. More than one! I was stupid.

Days were monotonous and blurry just as they had always been. It was strange, because I was so let down and I had only known the man for two days. I realized how silly I was but it didn't keep my days from being absolutely hideously boring.

On Thursday, I decided it would be safe to go back to Starbucks and continue my usual coffee routine. I got in there and sighed a breath of relief. No Edward to be seen. I had just ordered my coffee and a scone and sat at the table in the front of the shop looking out the window at the busy Chicago street.

Bells on the back door jingled, but I didn't bother being nosy and turning around to see who it was. Chances are I wouldn't know the person anyway. There were so many people in Chicago.

I took a sip of my coffee and stared at the TV overhead. The weather was on and the weatherman promised another windy cold day. Big surprise.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I nearly jumped. I turned around to face Edward. "What on earth do you want, Edward?" I asked him in an irritated tone.

"Is this seat taken?" He pointed to the seat directly across from me. I simply shrugged as he sat down and put his coffee on the table. He folded his hands and stared at me as if he were trying to figure me out.

"What?" I asked him in a bitter tone that I nearly wanted to take back, but I couldn't. I was so angry that every single man on the whole planet was exactly the same. It was beyond frustrating. What happened to all the chivalrous men?

He sighed. "I'm trying to figure out why on earth you stormed away from my house like an angry wet cat." He smiled but I was angry. Edward had opened the floodgates and was totally asking for it.

"Hm, Let's see. You have two girlfriends or whatever the hell they are and you were inviting _me_ in? That is so unbelievably disgusting." I barely got my sentence out before Edward burst out laughing.

"You're right. It _is_ disgusting. You're accusing me of incest. Those to women are my cousins. Money has been tight for them so I offered to let them stay with me until they got back on their feet." He wasn't laughing anymore and I certainly wasn't laughing either.

I felt like an idiot. I hadn't even thought they were family. I immediately thought the worst and I felt a blush creep up on my face. Stupid Alice hadn't helped any either though. She wasn't exactly a reliable source like I though. If she'd known their family since childhood shouldn't she have known that Tanya and Kate were Edward's cousins?

"I'm really sorry." I murmured staring down into my coffee.

"It's alright Bella. I know what it looked like. But, I assure you, I'm not that kind of man." He reached across the table and put his hand over the top of mine. "But, I would like the opportunity to show you what kind of man I am. Would you be willing to go out to dinner with me sometime?"

Just when I had thought my blush couldn't get any worse I felt my face warm up more. I simply nodded. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I acted rudely. I'd love to go to dinner with you." I looked up at him and noticed a sparkle in his green eyes. His hand was still over mine and he picked it up and held it.

"Good. How about tonight at seven? Tell me where you live and I'll pick you up. Oh, and if you say you're sorry one more time I'll pay for your coffee everyday for the rest of your life." He had me with that threat.

I grinned as I gave him the address to my apartment. I had an hour until I had to be at work and so Edward and I sat and talked. He wanted to know everything about me. He sat there and grilled me. I felt like I was on a game show to win a prize for knowing about myself.

After he had learned about my life and my family he started asking the unimportant things. As he was questioning me I realized he didn't know my name, but I also shared that with him.

"What's your favorite color?" The way he was looking at me made me feel important. I simply shrugged at his question. "You don't know your favorite color?" He asked, smirking.

"No. I just…don't have a favorite color. I guess it depends on my mood."

"What's your favorite color right now?"

"Pink." I answered simply.

"Pink, huh? What kind of mood is that?" Once again I shrugged. "I'm just in the mood to like pink today."

* * *

After a while I had to go to work - unfortunately - and Edward held my hand as he walked me to my car. He even opened the door for me.

"I'll see you tonight Bella." He said with a smile as he shut my door and walked down the street.

I realized that the man may not be a Romeo, but he was an Edward Cullen, which was good enough for me.

* * *

When I got to work I was in a wonderful mood just as I had been the first day he and I talked, and just like a repeat Alice was all over my case about it.

Over lunch I gave Alice a play-by-play of the morning's coffee chat. She was so excited for me that she insisted upon coming over to my house to dress me for my date. I had a feeling that Bella Barbie was about to become her favorite game. But, I was in a good mood, so while I was feeling generous I figured I'd allow it.


End file.
